


Captain Morgan

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Supernatural Pairing Bingo [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F, Pirates, Rivals, but definitely going that way, nemeses - Freeform, not quite femslash, pirate!Meg, pirate!Ruby, this started off as a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate!Meg and Pirate!Ruby, what more could you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Captain Morgan  
> Pairing: Meg/Ruby  
> Type: Nemeses/rivals/budding friendship  
> Rating: G/PG  
> Word Count: 1,901  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related character.  
> Warnings: 100% not historically accurate portrayal of pirates.
> 
> I really want to continue this, maybe with some cuddling and fluff and battles and treasure hunting and more pirate blouses and maybe Charlie or Jo as the admiral trying to capture them. But I probably won’t have the time.
> 
> This was slightly inspired by melanie-is-me's How To Ship Yourself With Meg-According To Gabriel which included an awesome pirate!Meg
> 
> Written for the spn pairing bingo.  
> You can also read this on LJ.

The squeak of the grappling hook against the newly polished wood was enough to have Ruby silently cursing. You just couldn’t get the help these days. She’d told her idiot of a first mate to make sure that all the equipment was in ship shape. What a joke. Praying that it hadn’t cost her the advantage, she double checked the knot of the rope and threw herself out over the ocean. After one glorious second of free falling the rope managed to pick up the slack with a firm jerk as she skidded down the rope and straight into the waiting window. 

It was difficult to catch a decent line of sight in the darkness, but she could just about make out the round shape filling the bed as she tumbled to the floor. Gracefully she rolled to her feet, enjoying the glint of the moonlight against her cutlass as she inched it out of the scabbard. Her men would follow in a minute, and in the meantime she might as well get this shit started. It’s not like there was any real danger with this poor sap asleep in bed. 

A couple of light steps was all she managed before her movements were arrested by a sharp spike digging into her throat. Ah. Well that was unexpected. Ignoring the unusual hammering of her heart in her chest, Ruby slowed to a stop whilst maintaining her sharp posture. Whoever had drawn a blade on her was going to regret it

“Na ah ah. That’s no way to enter a lady’s chamber.” A jolt of surprise ran up Ruby’s spine at the womanly voice breathing into her ear. Well that was unexpected. Not unpleasant, she thought, as she felt the soft skin of the woman’s forearm brushing against her shoulder, but unexpected.

A quick glance back at the window told her that the grappling hook was no longer in place. Damn, this girl was good, Ruby hadn’t even heard so much as a scratch.

“You’re sadly mistaken if you think you’ve got any back-up coming.” The woman was practically gloating. She had no idea what was coming to her.

“It’s a good job I don’t need back-up then”. With no warning, Ruby drove her arm back into the other woman’s stomach, spinning out of the way of the threatening blade as she did. With a well-practiced movement she finally slid the cutlass free and sighed with relief as she felt its welcoming weight settle in her hand.

It was the first glance she’d had of the other woman, and boy was it a memorable one. Dark silky hair trailed over her shoulders, to rest on the pearly white nightgown the covered the woman from neck to foot. In the eerie glow of the moonlight she seemed almost otherworldly. Hazel eyes fixed on her own in challenge. Ruby managed to drag her eyes away from the pretty sight as the woman rushed at her, large knife swishing as it made its way through the air. It soon became clear that this was the most well matched battle she’d fought in years. 

Normally her opponents were in a rush to throw themselves at her feet after one or two hits. Not this woman though. As they parried and swung and stabbed Ruby would almost have been willing to admit that she’d met her match. It had been a long time since she had faced anyone who came anywhere near her skill level. There was silence in the cabin for many minutes, broken only by heavy breaths and the odd grunt. The clash of blades was almost therapeutic. Eventually the other woman seemed to notice the resulting stalemate, breaking off in the middle of a swing to throw herself towards the pillow-filled bed, where she obviously had some other weapons stashed.

Of course, this wasn’t Ruby’s first gig and the minute she saw the other woman diving for the bed she had her cutlass held loose in her hands and her pistols drawn. The two women surveyed each other, each sporting guns and cocky smiles. 

“We appear to have hit a bit of an impasse.” Ruby was the first to break the silence.

This was her first chance to get an unhindered view of her opponent, and she let her eyes rove, making it clear just how much she was appreciating the view. Surprisingly this didn’t unsettle the other woman, who seemed to be giving just as good as she got. Not that Ruby was surprised really, she knew how good she looked in her well worn thigh highs and flowing blouse. 

The brunette raised an eyebrow “I guess so. So what do you suggest?”

“Why don’t you let me go do what I came here to do, and then I can come back rescue you, drop you off at the nearest port and everybody can walk away with a song in their heart?” Ruby was famous for figuring people out, and despite this woman’s fighting skills, she was still fairly sure she knew what she wanted.

“Rescue me?” The amusement in her voice was clear. “Do I look like the damsel in distress type to you?”

“Not really, but then the only woman I’ve ever heard sailing on good ol’ Captain Morgan’s ship is the admiral’s daughter. And from what I can gather, she’d probably jump at even the slightest offer of escape.” Ruby raised an eyebrow to emphasise her point. She’d had this gal pegged from the moment she set eyes on her, even if that was after the broad had had her held at knifepoint.

“Well maybe you should give me your name before I decide whether I want to be making deals with you.”

“I guess you can call me Ruby.”

“Pleasure. Meg.”

“Well, Meg. I’m gonna go for a little wander. Don’t worry doll, I’ll be back.” Before Meg had time to do something stupid, like shoot her pistol, Ruby had rushed out of the door. She moved around a little, figuring out which corridor she was in. For the briefest moment she wondered why Meg hadn’t followed her out, but figured maybe she had more brains than she let on. But whether this was true or not, Ruby had bigger fish to fry.

She knew the layout of the ship like the back of her hand, god knows she’d studied it for long enough. Every young aspiring pirate knew about Captain Morgan’s vast hoard of gold and classic treasure, and whilst most of it was ferreted away on some secret island (seriously, how clichéd could Morgan get?) she knew a fresh load was currently sitting in the bowels of this beauty. So what if she no longer had her crew to back her up. She could carry out more than enough treasure to keep them afloat for a little longer, and those numbskulls could often prove to be more of a hindrance than a help anyway.

As she slipped through the dark corridors, jumping around the odd corner at any loud noise, she couldn’t help but chuckle at how easy it all was. In all of a few minutes she’d reached the warped old door, picked the pathetic lock and stepped inside to see the most beautiful thing she’d ever laid eyes upon. An entire room filled wall to wall with gold and diamonds and jewellery and daggers. Heaven.

Just as her hand closed on a gold piece that was so shiny it just made her heart sing, the entire room erupted around her. Before she had time to blink she’d been pinned down with four beefy guys who wasted no time in divesting her of her weapons. Well shit. 

After realizing the futility of struggling Ruby laid still. Looked like she was going to have to find a way to talk herself out of this one instead. A yell of ‘Captain’ flew through the room as Ruby steeled herself. Looked like she would finally get to meet the elusive Captain Morgan. The first thing she caught sight of were standard sea boots, smaller than she imagined as her eyes travelled further up past tight fitting pantaloons up to an elegant waistcoat and familiar hazel eyes. Well wasn’t that a turn up for the books “Captain Morgan?”

“Well since we’ve already been introduced, I’ll let you call me Captain Meg.”

The only intelligible thing Ruby could think to say was “I guess you had time to change.”

“I guess I did.” At that Ruby seemed to lose her attention, as Meg turned round to growl out orders to her men. “How far out are we?”

Looked like the ‘Golden Lady’ was even smoother than Ruby had imagined if she hadn’t felt it setting off. Well it certainly explained why none of her men had followed her onto the ship once the grappling hook had been thrown free. They were under strict orders not to move until their Captain returned. Looked like this was yet another scrape she was going to have to find a way out of all by herself. One of the greasier looking men flashed a golden toothed smile before replying “Far enough.”

A cheer met the Captain’s next words “Well in that case I guess it’s high time our little thief was introduced to our favorite plank.”

Ruby could have sneered, and indeed probably would have made some comment about the triviality of such a punishment, but one of the oafs pinning her down decided that it was a good time to thrust a dirty cloth into her mouth.

And that’s how she found herself balanced on the wrong end of the plank (not for the first time in her life) wondering what was going to happen next. A couple of flex’s of her claves showed that there was enough give in the plank for her to be able to do a quick flip, or some other form of pageantry befitting a Captian who was about to be tossed overboard.

A small hand curled in her hair, yanking her head back until she caught sight of those hazel eyes yet again. “Were you really coming back to ‘rescue’ me?”

Ruby couldn’t keep the smile out of her eyes, even if the gag stopped it from showing on her lips. A quick shake of her head was greeted by a laugh from the other woman as she was pushed forward towards the end of the plank again.

So this was it. The swirling water below didn’t look particularly enticing, even with the reflection of the moon to provide some relief from the darkness. Sure she’d swum through worse, but she had no idea how far away from land they were. A silence had pervaded the deck, as every man waited for their Captain’s order. Bored of the wait, and ready to face the challenge, Ruby flexed her legs again. She only wished she didn’t have her hands fixed behind her back or the gag in her mouth, but it wouldn’t take long to remove them once she was in the water. A shift of her weight made a little bounce as she prepared to dive into the tumultuous depths awaiting her.

“Wait.” The ring of Meg’s voice spread out across the water, so much so that Ruby could almost imagine that she could see the power sending ripples along the surface. “Maybe we could strike a deal?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna take this chance to say come follow me at justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com, or if you're into your Supernatural femslash then go check out spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com


End file.
